Serenity
by DoceoPercepto
Summary: Another small one-shot from the Accident, Meta Knight's POV again. The stoic knight is interrupted while reading by the joyful little pink puffball. Sort of adorable and serious at the same time... NOT slash.


_Then he saw a sort of grey phosphorescence about, and guessed they were coming even to that inner world of subterrene horror of which dim legends tell, and which is litten only by the pale death-dire wherewith -_ "POYO!" _- At last far below him he saw faint lines of - _"POYOO!"

I sighed.

"Kirby, I would appreciate it if you would please let go of my cape." Kirby smiled and dropped the purple material he'd been pulling on.

"Poyo?" He said hopefully. I regarded him over my book. His blue eyes were wide, innocent and pleading. I quickly looked back to the pages.

"No, go play with the Ice Climbers. I'm reading." _At last far below him he saw faint lines of - _the book suddenly slammed into my mask; the metal dug painfully into my face.

"NNNGG!" I cried out, seeing spots. Growling, I snatched the book and tossed it aside. Kirby was now standing on the foot rest before my chair and grinning at me.

"Kirby!" I reprimanded sharply, eyes flashing briefly crimson. "Do NOT jump on me!" The pink puffball's smile disappeared and he looked at his feet, crestfallen. My anger dissolved and I felt a twinge of guilt. Who was I to ruin the mood of such an innocent and carefree soul? Was I really so cold I couldn't let him enjoy himself? No... I refused to be that cruel.

"Kirby," I said gently. He looked up, tears already forming in his benign eyes. I hesitated, then patted a spot next to me on the armchair. He was always one for company. The pink puff beamed happily and clambered over to the spot. He curled up against my side and shut his eyes, a small smile lingering on his face. I tensed slightly when I felt his weight leaning on me, and I wished I could bring my cape around me for comfort. But he was sitting on it. Glancing to the side, I noticed that my book was beyond my reach too.

I sighed and looked down at Kirby's gentle face, pure of any taint or hated emotion. The puff had already fallen fast asleep, and his dreams induced the occasional twitch or smile. I knew his innocence would not last forever; being his mentor, I also knew I would be there to take it from him. I had to prepare him for fighting Nightmare, which was his eventual destiny. Kirby was to become a hardened warrior. My self-assigned job was to make him into that, and by doing so, steal his peace and innocence.

I'd hate myself for it, but it must be done. And until then, I intended on protecting him. Nothing could stop me from defending the purity of his soul, until it was absolutely necessary that I obliterate it. _I'll protect you as long as I can,_ I thought, looking down at the sleeping child. To my surprise, I realized that I had relaxed, and was leaning slightly against the said pink puffball.

Glancing at the window, I saw nightfall was approaching outside. Yet I was not tempted to leave and reflect until the early hours of the morning. Rather, I found myself content to stay here. Suddenly, I felt Kirby shift. I flicked my yellow eyes to him. He mumbled something unrecognizable in his sleep, then suddenly wrapped one arm around the front of my mask. I blinked and tried to pry away his hand, but he only swung his other one around me and held tighter. Once Kirby got something in his grip while sleeping, it was very hard to get him to let go. Kirby was one who liked to cuddle in his sleep, and I knew it was hopeless to try to make him release me without waking him up. With a sigh, I stopped trying to push him off. He was so free from worry... My mouth lifted into a small, tired smile under my mask.

My somnolent yellow eyes glowed in the darkness, watching the small child sleeping peacefully at my side. They blinked lazily, each blink more drowsy than the last, unaware the currents of sleep were pulling me under. Finally, a low sigh escaped me, and my golden orbs lowered closed for the last time that night.

**A/N: **_Yet another one-shot taken from the Accident. I had to post it. Too much adorable-ness! :D Again this is technically a Brawl fanfic, but I'm posting it under Kirby because the brawl aspect of it isn't shown in these little bits. _

_The book MK was reading, by the way, was taken from the Dream Cycle of H.P. Lovecraft. I thought it was fitting, since they live in 'Dreamland.' And it's a good book XD I take no credit for that little excerpt taken from it. _


End file.
